


All's Fair...

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amputation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical, M/M, Transsexual, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary has a secret. Prussia doesn't really understand what the fuss is all about. And Austria is there too, except when he isn't. Aka. No one is perfect, but at the end of the day it's not all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a request at [](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**hetalia_kink**](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/)  
>  My apologies if I made a hash at some of the heavier issues in this story, I tried my best, but it's not like I have personal experience. :')  
> I think this was at least partially inspired by a rather traumatic Prussia centric amputation fic, so I just *had* to write one where he... well, deals with it.

There was a blank space in his memory. The last thing Prussia remembered was his brother's embarrassment at their so called "wedding." Really, the things people came up with...wait, no, there's been fighting after that, hadn't there?

Right, how had he forgotten that? And...they'd lost, which would explain how much he was hurting right now.

Why had he even bothered to wake up? Oh right, someone had been calling him names, and one of them had been "coward", which he was _not_ going to take lying down.

In a manner of speaking, since to actually get up he'd need to be able to feel his legs first. And maybe see something as well.

"Sh't up." He mumbled.

"Prus...Gilbert, are you awake?"

Man, Hungary sounded bad too, all scratchy like she'd been screaming or something. At least she wasn't anymore. More like whispering.

"What happened?" Prussia asked, after some consideration.

"The war is over." Hungary explained haltingly. "We lost, and the allies...Russia's keeping us."

"Us?" Prussia asked.

"Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia...a bunch of others too. The borders have changed in a few places."

Prussia nodded mentally. That explained the pain in Hungary's voice then. That and...

"How about Austria? And...Germany?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to the last. As busy as Gilbert had been fighting, he'd had a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

His brother had looked in turns desperately apprehensive and too certain of his victory. And Gilbert, who'd taught him himself there was no room for hesitation in a war, had...not been sure which one was better.

"Austria..." Hungary's soft voice broke, and she had to clear it before continuing. "he's on the other side. I mean, not with Russia."

 _Other side_? Uh oh, allies didn't seem to be so unified anymore, if they ever had been. Well, big surprise there. Could be useful, he'd managed to get along with Russia before...ah, but Hungary was going on.

"Germany as well. I heard people are really mad at him, for...everything, but they said they'll help him rebuilt, so this all doesn't happen again. Something like that. I hear so little, with..."

Her voice faded away, and she gripped Gilbert's hand, so hard he could feel the bones grinding together. It hurt a bit, but he could feel himself slipping back into sleep nevertheless.

So it was no wonder he never realized Elizaveta didn't include _him_ in that list of hers.

*

He lay there, in that unknown room for a long while, too weak to lift more than a finger. At first he was even too tired to feel bored. Much.

Hungary came to talk to him sometimes. Once she didn't say anything, just brushed his face with her hands and curled next to him on the bed, her breath warming his neck. Not sure what to think about it all, he pretended to be asleep.

Prussia thought it all rather unfair, that the one time he got to share a bed with a girl like Hungary he was too weak to do anything about it. Which might have been the reason she did it, really.

Damn it all to hell.

*

Prussia sighed.  
"Look, I can _see_ the inside of this bloody blindfold. Don't try to tell me I need to keep it on anymore."

"Fine, fine! Stop yakking about it!"

She still sounded nervous, and while Gilbert had an idea of what he'd see when he took it off (after the burningly bright light, that is), it was still something of a shock.

He stared at his legs, or rather, what was left of them.

"From knee down, eh?" Gilbert said, once he could trust it to come out nonchalant enough.

Hungary nodded, her mouth pressed into a worried line.

"Well, could be worse." Prussia said.

He gave a long look at Hungary. Still pretty as ever, but tired, and like she hadn't smiled in a while. Gilbert found his best leer, god knows from where.

"Well~ At least I still got all the important parts, eh?"

Hungary frowned and opened her mouth, and Gilbert expected any one of their old familiar insults, but then her face crumbled, and suddenly he was enveloped in a tight hug instead.

He patted her back awkwardly as Hungary sobbed against his neck.

It was weird; it had been centuries since he's seen her cry, even though she must have. Probably cried on Austria's shoulder, or something. Not like she could do that now...

His thoughts ground to a halt as she took his face in her hands and kissed him. After the first shock, he took that as permission to sneak a hand down her back, to feel the soft swell of her backside through the uniform she was wearing.

Hungary gasped, her soft lips opening oh so invitingly, and Gilbert wasted no time in taking said invitation. Their tongues fought for dominance, a fight which for once didn't really have a looser, but Gilbert smirked anyway when he won. At least until she sucked hard on his tongue, and he couldn't help moaning aloud.

He tried to open the buttons of her shirt with one hand, inwardly cursing the tough material that would not be ripped, when Hungary suddenly pushed him away, backing off from the bed.

Gilbert barely managed to get hold of her wrist.

"Wait a minute..." He started indignantly, but Hungary shook her head. She was breathing hard, and what little skin was revealed by the few open buttons was deliciously flushed. So why the hell had they stopped?

"I...I can't." Hungary whispered in a hoarse voice.

 _Oh._

"Yeah, I can see how I'm not quite the exact replacement for the wimp." Gilbert said, his voice coming out more bitter than he'd meant.

"It's not..." Hungary started, and then she bit her lip and looked away. "Mm, no, not quite."

"Well, I could just lie back and not do anything if that would help." Gilbert told her mockingly.

Hungary rubbed a hand over her face, looking dead tired again.

"Gilbert, stop talking. Just stop it."

He sighed, looking away from his old friend himself.

"It's ok." He said at last, grudgingly. "Girls are allowed to say no at any time, I'm _that_ much of a gentleman at least."

Hungary actually laughed at that, _and_ slapped him, even if it was not an _entirely_ happy sound and she didn't hit very hard. Something to work on there.

*

Somehow Russia managed to time his visits on the worst possible moment. It was a special skill of his, Gilbert decided sourly as leaned on his crutches, whole body aching from trying to walk on these useless contraptions attached to his legs.

He was almost ready to try it with the more old-fashioned wooden ones instead, at least those might not be so damn _heavy_.

In any case, what he didn't need was Russia and his soft, honeyed poison voice.

"It really is such a pity," Gilbert cringed at that word, but Russia didn't seem to notice.

"I almost thought that perhaps we might make you Prussia again, but...you couldn't possible manage such a strenuous deal like this, could you?" Russia said, sounding so damn concerned, like he was talking to a child or something.

Hungary coughed, and when Gilbert glanced back to where she was sitting against the wall, her posture was stiff as a board and her hands clutched in her lap, but her eyes were telling him to be careful in no uncertain terms. _Don't let him rile you up, you can't fight right now. Later, perhaps._

It was an argument they'd had before, and as much as it galled...maybe she was right. He didn't feel like strategizing anything else right now, anyways.

"I...suppose so." Gilbert said, his face intentionally blank, and Russia blinked at him, clearly not expecting such an answer. Getting to see _that_ was almost enough of a reward to cover the sting of having to say it.

He just couldn't afford to owe Russia that much, even if he'd made the offer seriously. With Russia s he was now...it was hard to tell. Hard to trust him.

Russia smiled, sweet and horribly pitying.

"I see. I'll leave you to recover then, my dear DDR. Don't forget to rest enough."

Gilbert almost fell from the hard pat on his shoulder, and Russia took a hold of him, leading him to the seat next to Hungary. Somehow he managed not to snarl at him, even.

After Russia had left, Gilbert and Elizaveta sat in silence for a long time, until Gilbert cursed and hit his head against the wall behind him.

"That was disgusting." Gilbert mumbled darkly, mostly talking about himself. When he looked at Hungary, though, she was smirking, proudly.

"It was amazing, didn't think you had it in you."

At Gilbert's incredulous expression, she grinned darkly.

"He thinks’ you're weak now, doesn't he? And...maybe it's true, right now. But you aren't going to be weak forever, are you?"

Gilbert opened his mouth to say he was not who he'd been anymore, that his lands were _gone_. But Hungary's look was challenging, the same one she'd usually worn long ago before battle. Often he’d seen that face on the wrong side of the battlefield, so it was oddly reassuring now.

Hungary leaned closer, and spoke in a low voice.

"Remember what you said once? That you'd laugh in the face of death, and then kick his ass. Now, prove it."

He gave her a long look, and then huffed.

"You don't need to tell me that."

*

By the time they finally got rid of that fucking idiotic wall, Gilbert was there among the first with a large sledgehammer.

And really, he was _mostly_ sure on his prosthetic feet, even being jostled by the crowd, and didn't really need Hungary there to help him stay up. But even her henpecking ( _Gilbert you **idiot** you're going to get your moronic self trampled! Come back here!_ ) couldn't dampen his mood at that moment.

Well, it wasn't like he could climb over, he thought as he swung the hammer. Besides, he'd wanted to do this for a while.

Then Hungary was at his side again, with an assumably borrowed sledgehammer.

"Look, if you must be here acting like an idiot, at least let me help." She said sourly.

Gilbert just grinned at her before taking another swing.

"Whatever."

He had to give it to her, Hungary had a mean swing with the hammer. For a girl, anyways.

When they finally managed to get through, dusty and tottering on their feet a bit, Gilbert heard his name called even through the general noise around. His little brother still had good lungs, apparently. Strong arms too, he could witness as he was almost crushed into a hug.

He caught Hungary's face briefly as his brother dragged him away. She was holding both their hammers and grinning from ear to ear, but somehow she still looked a bit lonely in the crowd of joyous people.

*

He expected that now that the iron curtain was getting ragged, Hungary and the Austria would get back together, but strangely enough...they didn't. The few times he saw them together, there was merely a lot of stiff and painfully polite posturing on both sides.

It was almost painful to even look at, so he didn't.

Gilbert would have left it at that, figuring they'd sort it out eventually, one way or the other, except Austria took to giving him cold looks whenever they met, which also started to happen surprisingly often.

The day he was buying sausages at the market, and found Austria lurking behind the flower display, Gilbert had enough. He secured the sausages in his shopping bag, and then went to drag out the other man.

"The hell you think you're doing, following me around!" Gilbert yelled at him.

Austria looked around at the interest they were gathering, to which Gilbert rolled his eyes and gestured for Austria to follow him.

He didn't mind causing a scene at all, but he actually wanted to know what Austria's problem was, and a more private setting would probably be more inducive for that. Besides, it was never a bad moment for a beer or two, Gilbert decided as he spotted a suitable empty looking beer house.

As he'd guessed, Austria was also more ready to explain his problem after drinking a few.

"You." He started, raising a wavery finger and pointing it in the general direction of Gilbert.

Gilbert leaned his face on his hand and nodded.

"And...Hungary."

They both pondered this statement for a moment. Then Gilbert laughed, a short, barking sound.

"You think there's something between us? Ya'nno, besides...that we've known each other since forever? Pfft. Always knew you were a wimp, but stupid as well? Not good Austria my man, not good."

"Not stupid. But...she doesn't love me anymore." Austria mumbled, his face sorrowful.

He might have looked pretty noble like that if his nose hadn’t been all red, and Gilbert sniggered at the thought. Austria glared at him.

"Ist's not funny, you bashtard. I've losht her..." he told Gilbert tragically.

"You're lisping." Gilbert informed him. "Besides, she's been pining after you all this time, what's this about..."

This was the point when Austria slumped forward and started snoring against the table. Lightweight. Now Gilbert would have to drag him home too. Someone's home, in any case.

His own happened to be closer, which was good, because Gilbert hadn't anticipated how difficult it was to drag a drunken Austria around with his new feet.

He huffed and propped the other against the door as he dug out his keys and tried to open the lock. The streetlight next to his house wasn't working, _again_.

"Where's this?" Austria mumbled. Figures he'd wake up once all the work was done.

"My house." Gilbert snapped, annoyed at the stuck lock. Well, actually West's house, but he used another one.

Austria blinked at him and then frowned slowly.

"You...trying to take advantage of me?" mumbled in a slow, precise way he sometimes got when he was this drunk. Gilbert leered at him.

"You wish-" was all he had time to say, before he was pulled in by his collar.

After a while, Gilbert pulled himself away from the Austria's lips, though he didn't go far.

"Oy, you want me to get this door open now? Unless you really want to give the neighbours a show..."

Well well, Gilbert thought as Austria whimpered and pulled him back against himself, his hips grinding quite lewdly. He must have been lonelier than Gilbert had realized, if he was this desperate.

Not that he was going to complain about that. And fuck neighbours, anyway.

*

"Oy, Hungary"

Hungary looked up, startled from reading some papers on the table. She still looked tired and sort of stressed out, if not as much as some times in the not distant enough past. Gilbert glanced at the papers. Oh well, if Elizaveta was too busy to talk she usually said so. Sometimes with a frying pan to the face, even.

No use beating around the bush or whatever they said either.

"You really gotten tired of the four-eyes then?"

"What?" Hungary stared at him.

"Austria, you really finished with him?"

Hungary was suddenly interested in her papers again.

"Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously.

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

" _Because_ he's been stalking me _and_ cried about it when I asked."

No need to say he'd been about four sheets to the wind at the time. Hungary might not approve.

"He-he did?" Hungary was still avoiding Gilbert's gaze, so he went to sit on her table and invade her personal space instead.

"Look, if you're finished with the guy, _tell_ him straight. If not, do the same. Jeez, why do I have to tell you this?"

Hungary stood up, her eyes suddenly blazing.

"You think it's that simple? We didn't see each other for _years_. I'm not who I were anymore!"

Gilbert shrugged.

"You don't seem that different to me. A bit more..." he searched for the word, taking the chance to look her up and down. Always a pleasant past time, that. "tough, but like that ever hurt anyone."

Now when he thought about it, Hungary had become a bit more like she was in their distant childhood, before Austria made her play maid for all those years. Not boyish, just...herself.

Hungary gritted her teeth, blushing angrily. Wait, were those tears in her eyes? Uh oh, he hated that, it was too weird.

"I don't want to seem tough." Hungary said in a small voice.

"What? Bullshit. And don't tell me Austria dislikes that or something, because I know him better than that." _In more senses than one, as it happened._

Hungary glared at him again.

"You don't know anything!" She yelled and stormed out.

Be that as it may, Austria did stop stalking him, and apparently he and Hungary got all lovey dovey again somehow. Gilbert didn't particularly want to know the details, it was bad enough he'd made it happen. Damn. Oh well, not like he wasn't used to being alone.

*

He considered it a just reward from heavens when he happened to spot Hungary stepping into a locker room...specifically, the same locker room _he'd_ just gone in to chance his clothes.

What Hungary was doing in a men's locker room was anyone's guess, maybe she'd just mistaken the sign...except all that furtive glancing around from the door didn't seem to support that theory.

Oh well, good thing he'd been hidden behind a row of lockers just then. Just where he intended to stay, to finally catch a glimpse on something he'd always wanted to see...

Huh, she had padded...what'samacallit, bras? That'd be something to blackmail over, if he ever wanted to risk that.

Nice back, anyway, the skin all smooth with a few scars here and there. One particularly artistic one, curving on her lower back, bringing the gaze to...yes, very well formed buttocks. And now she was turning sideways to get her other clothes from the locker...wait, what.

Gilbert only realized he'd exclaimed in surprise when Hungary whirled around. They stared at each other for a frozen moment, and then she screeched and tried to cover herself with her...no, his hands?

Because, Gilbert was pretty sure girls didn't have certain parts Hungary clearly had inside her underpants. His. His flower patterned underpants with lace on them.

It was all pretty confusing.

He woke up from his confusion when Hungary took hold of his shirt and slammed him against the locker doors. She...he, whatever, _Hungary_ looked angry and terrified and a bit sickened.

"You can't tell anyone, you understand?" Elizaveta hissed furiously, shaking him.

Gilbert raised his hands in a calming manner.

"Okay okay, calm down."

He couldn't help his eyes from drifting downwards, and Elizaveta flushed, suddenly looking just insecure. He let Gilbert go and wrapped his arms around himself in an protective manner.

"So, I guess Austria knows about...you being a guy?" Gilbert asked at last, curiously.

"Of course. Except I'm not." Hungary told him.

Gilbert looked her pointedly up and down, which...yup, still not bad to look at, if unexpected. Well endowed in other places, but still well endowed. Not as much as he was, though. Ha.

"Stop looking at me!" Elizaveta snapped.

"Just saying, you don't look like any girl I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well..." Hungary shrugged. "I was born like this. It just...didn't feel right. Still doesn't."

Gilbert blinked at him. Her? Then he blinked again.

"So...you're a girl?"

"Woman." Hungary corrected, standing straighter.

"Yeah whatever. Woman. Only with a man's body?"

Hungary sniffed, and nodded.

Gilbert considered this. Weird. But then he'd seen some weird things in his time.

"Okay. But why didn't you just say that years ago?"

Hungary opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"I. Thought you might be..."

She slapped a hand over her face, giggling in a slightly hysterical matter.

"Right, I forgot just how simple you are," she mumbled, so quietly Gilbert almost didn't catch it.

He leered at her, and then spun them quickly around, so that it was now her with her back to the lockers. He didn't shake her though, just pressed close, glad he'd happened to remove his shirt before Hungary had appeared.

"So was it this big..." and his eyes glanced down in a suggestive manner, making Hungary blush oh so prettily. "secret that made you stop me all those years ago? Cause it's not like it's a problem, ya know?"

Hungary narrowed her eyes at him, and he found himself hitting the floor, but (yes!) with a half naked Elizaveta on top of him. Just because his legs weren't made of flesh anymore didn't mean he couldn't take another down with him still.

Also good that the locker rooms had a mat, though still, ow.

And the thing with being half naked was, there were all kinds of things one could do to...distract one's opponent. Things not involving pain, even.

She wasn't expecting him to fondle her cock, for one. Hungary let out a surprised breath, her body going lax, and that was all Gilbert needed to reverse their positions and pin her arms above her head with one hand.

And this in turn left him free reign with the rest of Hungary's body...ah, her lips were still just as soft and nice, better start there...

*

"G-Gilbert, what are you..."

Gilbert looked up from where he was playing with Elizaveta's nipples, with something he feared might be a pout. Because it would be really un-awesome if she said no again at this point.

"You mean you don't want to?" He asked in a low voice, moving his hips so his erection bumped hers. Talking of which, her underpants were starting to look pretty uncomfortable.

"Wait, you're going too fast."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"How many more years do you want to wait?"

Hungary sighed in an exasperated way and closed her eyes, her skin flushing with both embarrassment and arousal, if Gilbert was any judge of her expression. Her hips nudged upwards, as if of their own volition.

"It's this stupid body, it's...embarrassing."

"Don't see anything wrong with it," Gilbert pointed out.

Elizaveta was looking at him now, with her pupils dilated, making her eyes a deeper green. She smiled crookedly, and when she spoke, her voice was lower than usual.

"It's all wrong, that's why. But...I've had some time to get used to it, at least."

Gilbert still didn't get that, really. But women were weird, nothing to it, he supposed.

He wrapped away her underpants instead, carefully. Hungary closed her eyes again, her breath hitching and her eyelids fluttering.

"Still feels good, though?" He said as he stroked the head of her cock with his thumb, smirking as a bead of precum leaked out under it. He spread it around, and then licked his hand so he could stroke the shaft properly.

"nn." Hungary said and squirmed under him, her arms flexing in his hold. Her eyes blinked open, now hazy with pleasure.

"let go..."

"What's that?"

"My arms, you can let go of them." Hungary told him a bit shakily.

He did, if a bit apprehensively, but she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. That was good too, more than good, with their cocks rubbing against each other

(Gilbert hadn't managed to ditch his trousers entirely, but he'd had more complicated sex than this in more clothing, so the point was moot)

It was around this point that he became aware that there was a third person in the room. A third person who was breathing kind of hard.

He wondered how long he'd been there, and whether he'd seen Elizaveta...he didn't get her secrecy, but she'd be upset, and then...

why was she smiling over his shoulder?

"Hello, Roderich." Elizaveta said in a low voice.

"So, he took it well?" Austria said behind him, as if he was talking about a fucking trade agreement or something.

"Mm." Hungary mumbled assentingly.

"What are you-" Gilbert started, but Hungary interrupted him.

"You know all those times I got to watch you and Roderich?"

Ah, so she had. Gilbert had wondered.

"He wanted to try it too." Hungary finished.

Behind them, there was the sound of a heavy coat hitting the floor.

"You don't mind if I do more than watch, do you Elize?" Austria asked, and damn him and his polite voice.

"Oh, not at all, dear." Hungary answered.

And they claimed they weren't married anymore. Pfft.

"You forgot to close the door." Austria said, and his admonishing tone was almost perfect, if he hadn't sounded so breathless.

"Forget?" Oh no..." Elizaveta purred, her hips twitching against Gilbert's, as if reminding him to move. He might have turned to look to see what Austria was up to, but then Elizaveta kissed him again, which was thoroughly distracting.

Specifically, distracting him from what Austria was doing, apparently. At least until he felt hands smoothing down his back, decidedly slippery hands.

"Say, Gilbert," Elizaveta mumbled between kisses "how about you can fuck me this time, and you let Austria do the same to you?"

Gilbert couldn't answer for a while, because Roderich hadn't waited for his permission to push those slippery fingers inside him.

"Ah, damn Austria...h-had to make your wife ask for that, did ya...hn."

Austria was chuckling, damn him.

"She wanted to. May I, Elize?"

She hummed and nodded, eyes closing as Austria presumably started preparing her.

Gilbert observed the change of emotions on that face as best as he could, noting the brief flicker of her eyelashes and the small gasps. Her lips were very red and almost bruised by now.

Austria leaned himself over Gilbert, his chest pressing against his back. It was very warm, almost uncomfortably so like this.

"She's beautiful, isn't she." Austria whispered reverently, and while Gilbert would never say it aloud, he had to agree with the sentiment. Him agreeing with the wimp, who'd have thought...alas, the guy was being way too slow here.

"Oy, Austria, hurry up already." Gilbert told him, shifting back onto the man's fingers, which kept twisting just so...

"He has such long fingers, doesn't he," Hungary mumbled, her mouth bending upwards in amusement.

In retaliation, Gilbert thrust against her erection, which made her moan and shift against him, legs twining around his. Gilbert was faintly aware that his knees would hate him later, but...damn them and damn later.

He was still thankful, in a distant sort of way, when Austria pulled him backwards, into his lap. Hungary kept kissing Gilbert as Austria sunk him down onto his cock, which was...nice, even if he hardly needed the distraction anymore. Still wanted to keep her close, though, and Hungary seemed to agree.

She pulled back once, to look the two of them up and down, the look on her face both turned on and strangely vulnerable.

Gilbert hardly realized he'd raised his arms for her, and then she was there, kissing him bruisingly hard, her hands wrapped around both of them.

Austria raised a hand to brush the side of her face, and whispered her name longingly. Hungary smiled, and then bent to kiss him over Gilbert's shoulder.

"You're a couple of saps, you know right?" Gilbert managed to say, earning a swat from Hungary. She didn't stop kissing Austria, though.

Gilbert shifted on Austria's cock, and Hungary delved deeper into his mouth, open around a sudden moan. When she pulled back her eyes were creased into a smile for them both.

"Thanks Gilbert." Hungary said, sniggering.

"No problem. You know how you can thank me even better..."

"Pervert." Hungary countered, but before Gilbert could point out that she clearly couldn't mind that much, she started lowering herself on him, leaving him incapable of constructing such a long sentence. For a moment, anyways.

"Ugh, so tight...the wimp never give it to you, does he?" Gilbert leered at her when it was an option again. Hungary was leaning her head on his shoulder, panting.

"Mm, what do you suppose?" she told him, smiling wickedly as Austria took that as his cue to move, making them both gasp.

Gilbert had to gather all of his willpower not to come too soon, what with Austria pounding his prostate with each thrust, and Hungary pressed around his cock. For once he was actually glad of the twinges of pain in his knees, which were holding back some of the pleasure.

Still, he would not come before them, would not...okay, not before _her_ at least. From the way her cock was leaking against his stomach, she wasn't too far off either. He curled a hand around her length, and Hungary whimpered, her head snapping back and her hips grinding down.

"There, come for me now," Gilbert whispered, almost desperate for release himself.

Then she was pulsing in his hand, and he couldn't hold back either, coming inside her so hard his vision went spotty. Austria growled, and bucked into him, the friction almost unbearable right then and...ah, he hadn't been that far behind, Gilbert thought, relieved.

They remained like that for a moment, hanging onto each other for an indeterminate time, until Gilbert remembered that he was sort of in pain, not that he was going to admit it.

"Hn, kinda getting crushed here you two," he noted eventually.

Hungary blinked at him and pulled back carefully.

"Oh! I forgot, are you..."

Gilbert shook his head, and then grinned.

"Better than good."

They didn't go far even once detaching their selves, just enough to lie on the floor. All of them had slept in less comfortable places than the carpeted floor of a locker room, in their time.

Hungary curled in between the two of them, her head cushioned on Gilbert's chest, and Austria's coat covering her. Soon her breath slowed into sleep.

"So, she falls asleep after, then." Gilbert said after a while.

Austria made a noncommittal sound. When Gilbert turned his head to look at him, he was looking towards the roof, face peaceful, and a small smile gracing his lips. He turned to look back after a while, eyes enquiring.

"Did you two plan this or something?" Gilbert asked. He rather wanted to ask _why_ , really, but somehow...he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Austria looked thoughtful.

"Only a little. All's fair in love and war, right?" he said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert asked, suspicious.

Austria sighed, and bent to brush at Hungary's hair. She sniffled and turned towards his hand in her sleep.

"Nothing, we just...well, I think she wanted to tell you a long time ago. She just wasn't sure how you'd react."

Gilbert considered this.

"Huh. What?" he asked as Austria started laughing quietly.

When he turned to look at Gilbert, there was a strangely open smile on his face, with some feeling in it Gilbert couldn't quite place.

It was affection, but he only learned that much later.

*

 **Epilogue:**

It was a party at a beach with almost everyone in attendance, and a series of one of those unbelievable coincidences that only a group like theirs was capable off.

First France had knocked a bucketful of water on Elizaveta (he'd meant to hit Seychelles and missed, Gilbert could just bet on it, because even France didn't usually dare annoy Hungary), making her blouse dangerously see-through.

She’d gone to change behind one of the flimsy, convertible screens that Japan had brought with him, in case anyone wanted to put on a swimsuit, and then...yes, of course Sealand had thrown a giant beach ball, way out from the sea, and the screen had tumbled down, just as she'd taken off all her clothes.

Inevitable, really.

Most of the people near enough turned to look, and Hungary's face turned a peculiar colour. Sort of reddish green. Then she yelped and turned around, far too late.

Gilbert nudged France, who'd frozen in rubbing the hand shaped mark on his face, his mouth open in an O of surprise.

"Eeh?"

"I'd start running now if I was you." Gilbert told him, before getting up reluctantly to go shield the naked and no doubt shocked Hungary.

Austria had better hurry back with those drinks he'd gone to get, they would be more needed than ever now.


End file.
